Lombax in the Wastelands
by Twili-imp18
Summary: While visiting an old friend, Ratchet and Clank encounter a mysterious anomaly, and are pulled through only to wake up in the wastelands. Ratchet finds lost information about the lombaxes, and their connection with the Precursors. Spoilers for A Crack in Time and Jak 3 Alternate title- Jak 4: The Lombax's Destiny
1. The Anomaly

While visiting an old friend, Ratchet and Clank encounter a mysterious anomaly, and are pulled through only to wake up in the wastelands. Ratchet finds lost information about the lombaxes, and their connection with the Precursors. Spoilers for A Crack in Time and Jak 3 (Alternate title- Jak 4: The Lombax's Destiny)

Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter or Ratchet and Clank, they belong to Naughty Dog and Insomniac.

Pairings: JakxKeira, DaxterxTess, TornxAshelin, RatchetxSasha

Lombax in the Wastelands

Chapter 1: Anomaly

Somewhere within the Solana Galaxy, Ratchet the lombax was piloting Aphelion to pay a visit to an old friend, Sasha Phyronix on the Starship Phoenix. Clank sat beside him, tuning the radio channel to the Starship's.

"Requesting permission to land." Ratchet said clearly, smiling as the monitor in front of him blinking to the face of the female cazar, who nearly gasped in surprise but regained her posture.

"Ratchet? Clank? Long time no see." She was relieved to see the lombax again, it had been years since their first visit to the Starship and being promoted as honorary members of the Q-Force.

"Did you miss us?" Ratchet beamed

"It is good to see you again, Captain." Clank politely added

"I'm guessing a lot has happened." Sasha added, Ratchet nodded smiling before landed Aphelion in the hangar, he and Clank jumped out of the ship.

"Yeah, but it's a long story." The lombax looked down solemnly thinking of the currently deceased General Azimuth, he quickly looked back to Sasha "Well, if you're busy, I should shorten the story." he said while scratching the back of his head, a feint blush appeared on his cheeks when he remembered Sasha kissing him after he had prevented Dr. Nefarious from exterminating all organic lifeforms.

"I'm still in charge of the ship and my duty, but I can listen to your story." She hid her chuckle with a smile, as Ratchet's blush hadn't gone unnoticed, Clank humorously giggled to himself. The trio went to the ship's central control room, Ratchet and Clank took seats in two unoccupied chairs, while Sasha sat in the captain's chair. Ratchet told her all about the defeat of Emperor Tachyon, the mysterious Zoni taking Clank, she kept herself as professional as she could. Sasha was amused when Ratchet mentioned Captain Qwark helping him find Clank, she was trained not to cry but she felt her heart rise when the two were reunited.

"You met another lombax?" Sasha was surprised when Ratchet mentioned Azimuth, he nodded sadly smiling.

"Yeah, he was my father's friend, but he died when-" Ratchet was suddenly cut off mid speech as Aphelion's voice sounded through his intercom.

"I'm detecting a celestial disturbance in the flight path." a short tremor had hit the entire ship, everyone aboard was taken by surprise.

"Woah! what is that?" Ratchet was speechless when he looked out the ship's windows, outside was a multicolored light shining unlike a sun, it mesmerized him.

"I do not know." was Clank's response, he was equally mesmerized by the light.

"Whatever it is, it's pulling the ship toward it." Sasha growled through her teeth as she struggled with the ship's steering wheel, the Phoenix turned but it was still being pulled toward the light that had suddenly expanded.

_Is this the work of the Zoni? _Ratchet pondered unbelievingly of what was happening before him, when he gazed deeper into the light he felt strange, like his very soul was being pulled from his body. Ratchet stumbled backward, feeling light-headed, he began to lose his conscious, he hit the solid ground. He barely heard the words that Sasha shouted to him before he blacked out. Everyone was frantic as the Phoenix was pulled into the light, Sasha had to land it somewhere, the light had short circuited the controls. She directed it toward a planet that had appeared in her sight, Planet Precuria. When it had landed in the open desert, Ratchet had been flung through the glass from the impact.

"Ratchet!" Sasha shouted, but he was out of site, she collapsed tears welling at her eyes. Clank was worried about his friend, he walked over to Sasha and put a hand on to give her comfort.

"Who is he?" asked a feminine voice, Ratchet didn't recognize it he could barely open his eyes, when he did, a blaring light of a sun had hit his gaze. The lombax could make out two silhouettes hovering over him, one female the other male, both had long ears.

"I don't know, where did he come from?" responded a rough masculine voice, also unrecognizable by the half conscious lombax.

_Are they lombaxes?_ Ratchet coughed, his throat sore from the intense dry heat.

"Alright, we're taking 'em back to Spargus," came the rough masculine voice "Let's go Keira." he spoke to the female. "Now don't die on me furball, that's an order." the masculine voice was directed at the lombax.


	2. The Balanced One

Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter or Ratchet and Clank, they belong to Naughty Dog and Insomniac.

Chapter 2: The Balanced One

Two naked figures occupied a large bed that was formerly used by the deceased king. Both were peacefully sleeping together, slightly covered by the blanket. Keira snuggled into her husband's arms, burying her face into his steel hard chest. The she elf looked at the pale skinned dark form of the elf, when she felt a deep rumble erupt from his chest, she smiled remembering the passions that they shared the night before. Keira nearly giggled when she felt Dark Jak nuzzle her hair, still purring with delight. His arms wrapped around her to hold her close to him careful of his deadly claws, although he was still asleep, the she elf felt him smile deeply. The she elf looked up and saw his midnight black eyes gazing into hers, she blushed deeply.

"**Morning baby**." The demon whispered seductively into her ear, stroking her teal hair.

"Hello sexy beast." The she elf whispered softly, her hand caressing his broad shoulder.

"**Did you sleep well my love?**" Dark Jak purred, his voice husky with lust.

"Yes, last night felt amazing." Keira sighed happily, the two gazing deeply into their eyes.

"**Good**." He said pulling her into a passionate kiss, the demon caressed her cheek. Keira moaned allowing his hot tongue to enter her mouth, a wanting growl rose from his throat. The she elf ran her hands through his ashen mane, feeling his curved horns. While they kissed, the demon's horns and claws receded, his skin and hair returned to their natural hue. The two broke from the kiss breathless, the dark elf smiled when Keira's leafy green eyes looked into his cerulean eyes. The two got out of bed, and got dressed. The two left to check up on their new furry visitor.

"How did he get here?" Keira asked, rubbing her eyebrow in deep thought as she stared at the unconscious being that was sleeping on a bed. She turned to her husband who was just as confused as she was.

"I don't know," the dark elf responded, focusing on the visitor '_Is he a Precursor?'_ His gaze narrowed, eyebrows creasing. '_**Hell if I know, looks like a furball with guns.'**_ His dark alter ego replied in a pout. '_He seems to have technology beyond our own.'_ His light alter ego inquired. '_**Gee, thanks Captain Obvious**_.' The demon replied sarcastically. '_Dark, you know that's rude.' _The angel scolded the demon. '_**I don't care and you're not my mom, pansy!' **_The demon growled. "Ugh…" Jak growled in annoyance rubbing his forehead, trying to shut out his alter egos.

"You okay, Jak?' Keira asked, putting a small hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, just me and my alter egos." The dark elf chuckled, the she elf smiled blushing at the mention of his alter egos that he pleasured her with on their wedding night. The furry visitor stirred, his ears and tail twitched when he rubbed his closed eyes, he stretched out yawning. The creature's green eyes opened, blinking at the sight of the elves.

"Where am I?" he asked them, he had a ton of questions about where he was at the moment. He was too tall to be an ottsel, and too short to be an elf, but he's a sentient being.

"You're in Spargus City, the city of the forgotten ones." The young king replied to the furry stranger, "I see you are not from this planet." The stranger shook his head in response.

"Name's Ratchet." The stranger said, scratching his muzzle, "I'm a lombax from the Solana Galaxy." The dark elf just nodded, silently absorbing the information that Ratchet gave him. The lombax looked at the two and asked curiously "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Jak Mar, king of this city, and this is my wife, Keira." The dark elf introduced himself and his wife to the lombax. Ratchet nodded, and downed the glass of water that rested on the table. "The two of us grew up in a village, and she's a well renowned mechanic."

"Really?" The lombax asked curious about the technology.

"Yep, I fix and build cars, zoomers, jetboards, you name it." Keira said with pride, the dark elf grinned genuinely. The three chatted for awhile until the door opened, a frantic wastelander rushed in.

"My king, Marauders are advancing on the city!" the wastelander informed the young king panting in exhaustion.

"I thought that they were driven to the mountains." Keira gasped in surprise, "I guess they want revenge." the dark elf nodded, she loaded her morph gun and put it back in her holster.

"Alright, Atton they'll be in hordes, now they want war, Let's go!" The dark elf ordered, the lombax was confused.

"What are Marauders?" he asked out of curiosity

"Nomads of the wasteland, they're more animal than man, they live through violence and war." the dark elf growled, remembering his past experiences with marauders. They arrived at the garage, the young king and his wife jumped into the Slam Dozer. "Can you drive furball?" he asked Ratchet putting his goggles over his eyes and revved up the powerful engines.

"Yeah, I've driven spaceships, and I've driven a few on land vehicles before." The lombax grinned cockily, jumping into the Sand Shark's cockpit, easily navigating the control board. The doors opened and they drove off into the harsh desert, to face the enemy head on.


End file.
